Many commercial products are sensitive to temperature conditions, such as freezing, thawing, high or low temperatures, and/or extended periods of time at elevated temperature, and may lose efficacy or quality under any of these conditions. Examples of temperature-sensitive commercial products include certain pharmaceuticals, medical products, and foodstuffs as well as some industrial products. There is a continued need for a variety of effective temperature condition indicators.